1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to virtual reality and, more specifically, to multiple mobile handheld devices navigating a shared virtual reality.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of computing devices and developments in image processing provide numerous opportunities for a user to experience virtual reality. With virtual reality devices, the user can view a virtual world that can only be imagined or is difficult to experience. For example, the user can view a virtual animated world or movie through a three dimensional (3-D) display device. As another example, the user can observe popular tourists attractions or preview intended destination and surroundings through a virtual tour program.
A conventional virtual reality device allows for the user to visually observe 3-D images through a 3-D display device. However, this may require polarizing glasses that filter a right eye image and a left eye image to fully experience the virtual reality. Additionally, the conventional virtual reality device limits the user's virtual reality experience to contents that are projected through the display device. Another form of conventional virtual reality device allows the user to roam around the virtual world via input from one or more controls operated by the user. However, the input from the user is executed through input devices such as a keyboard, mouse, joystick, or other user commands, where the user's physical movement or location is separated from that in the virtual world. Thus, the user cannot fully immerse into the virtual reality with these conventional virtual reality devices. Another form of conventional virtual reality system enables users to interact with the virtual world via physical movements using external motion capture technology. However, such systems require complicated and expensive external motion analysis equipment and thus limit where the virtual reality can be experienced.